This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present subject matter, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present subject matter. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating equipment, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for improving duct pressure transfer in a pressure exchange system.
Rotating equipment, such as rotating fluid handling equipment, may be used in a variety of applications. In certain applications, upstream and/or downstream equipment may rely on a substantially continuous and/or substantially uniform speed of operation of the rotating equipment. For example, the rotating fluid handling equipment (e.g., pump) may ensure a continuous supply of fluid from one location to another. Unfortunately, the rotating fluid handling equipment may be susceptible to stall conditions in certain applications. For example, the rotating fluid handling equipment may not be capable of reliably handling particle-laden fluid flows. The stall conditions may be more likely to occur with particle-laden fluid flows, because solid particulate may work its way into spaces between a rotor and a stator of the rotating fluid handling equipment. As a result, the rotating fluid handling equipment may be susceptible to undesirable fluctuations in speed, gradual reductions in speed, rapid and substantial reductions in speed, or a complete stall of the rotor. All of these conditions may result in downtime for inspection, servicing, and/or repair, or a complete replacement of the rotating fluid handling equipment. If the rotating fluid handling equipment is essential for operation of a larger system, then the downtime may result in downtime of the entire system, causing substantial losses in revenue among other things.